


The Damsel and her Knight

by LittleGooseWalking



Category: Fringe
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor season 3 spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is a Damsel in Distress, and only one man is her Knight in Shining Armour. Chpt 1: Set after Immortality. Chpt 2: After Bloodlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Immortality (3x13)

He had been happy for her. Generally happy. For her, for them, Olivia and Frank. Sure he’d always want her, lust after her, but he knew she was unreachable. Didn’t mean he couldn’t pull all of his moves on her. It was just harmless flirting that they both knew would lead to nowhere. 

Sometimes being boss had its frustrations. He wanted nothing more than to rush to the hospital and be by her side. But no, he had reports to sign, debriefings . . . all the boss-y stuff. Lincoln now regretted being a pain in the arse to Broyles. 

He was out of the building and entering the hospital in 10 minutes. Having a siren has its uses. He’d demanded what room she was in, practically sprinting down the hallway. He didn’t know why he was so anxious to see her. He was her friend; of course he cared for her, worried about her wellbeing, her safety. Once, when she hadn’t come into work one day, he’d gotten so worried that something was wrong, that something had happened, she’d never not come into work. She’d always tell him, (or someone who then told Lincoln) if she was having the day off, vacation or whatever. But this time, nothing. 

He had stormed into her apartment only to find her in bed. With Frank. Straddling his waist. Their hands stopped their roaming at his sudden presence. She wore nothing but a pair of blue lace panties and a flimsy tank top. He still hadn’t lived it down. The teasing about ‘kissing-Olivia-not-knowing-she-had-a-boyfriend’ was replaced by his walking in on them on what he later learnt was her day off. Lincoln couldn’t help it if from that day on, let’s just say, he would find himself staring at her while she changed in the change rooms. But now, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, make sure she was alright. He didn’t know what had happened to her after the ambulance took her away. 

As he approached her hospital room he was stopped by the sounds of sobs. He peered into the room from the door threshold. There she was. Olivia. She was curled up in the covers, her back to the door, face buried in the pillows. Her body shook as she cried. 

“Olivia?” he asked, cautiously stepping into the room. She didn’t need to look up, she knew who it was. 

“He left, Linc. He just left.” His nickname. That wasn’t good. She only used it when she was teasing or extremely distressed about something.

Lincoln immediately assumed she was talking about Frank. ‘He’ usually meant Frank when it came to Olivia.

“He just walked out. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t want this. It was a mission, I did what I had to do.” She explained in a chocked up, teary voice. Her nose blocked and eyes red and puffy. He had no idea what she was talking about, what mission? Didn’t mean for what to happen? He was so confused but his desire to comfort her was greater than his desire for answers. 

Lincoln had never seen her like this. Ever. Whatever Frank had done had gotten to her. He didn’t know why, but he climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around her and held her as she cried. Soothing her as her body shook against his. Soon she’d fallen asleep curled up against his chest. Her hands clutching at his shirt, desperate to keep close to him. She hadn’t stopped crying in over an hour; Lincoln actually called in the nurse to see about some sleeping medication. 

Lincoln had woken when a nurse came in. Olivia was deep in sleep and Lincoln was able to move out of her grasp easily, leaving her undisturbed. 

“Sorry about this, but I just need on them.” The nurse whispered to Lincoln as she silently pulled a device on a cart into the room. Did she just say them? Who else needed checking up on?

“This will only take a minute.” She smiled sweetly at him, before placing the cart next to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Lincoln asked out of strained curiosity.

“It’s easier when the patient is relaxed, and given Agent Dunham’s extreme state of distress when she first arrived her doctor decided it would be best to wait until she had calmed down.” The nurse folded the hospital bed sheet down to Olivia’s knees. She then lifted her hospital gown, folding it so it still covered her breasts. 

Lincoln was confused. The nurse took out a wand-looking object; it had a cord leading from its bottom to the computer screen on the cart. The nurse placed a small amount of gel on Olivia’s bare stomach, using the wand to rub it over. The screen instantly came to life. A soft throbbing sound filled the room as the nurse moved the wand over Olivia’s stomach, searching, for something. What exactly, Lincoln was unsure of. 

“There he is.” The nurse smiled up at Lincoln. “Are you the father?”

“Ah, no. No, I’m not. He, ah, the father left. I’m her partner.” Lincoln’s eyes never left the screen. A small ‘bean’ sized being could be seen.

“Well, my condolences to Agent Dunham. You’re a good partner. She needs support. Being a single mother is taxing. I’ve seen women older than her try to raise a child alone and struggle immensely.”

“Yeah, I already plan to be there for her no matter what.” 

The nurse packed up the machine, cleaned off Olivia’s stomach and returned her gown and the sheets and left the room as silently as she entered. 

Lincoln approached her bed, climbing back in with her. Instantly, her arms sort him out, pulling herself closer to him, desperate to be held, even in her sleep. He pushed back a piece of hair that fell over her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Livvie?” He settled down against her, cradling her.

He was her partner. Her friend. And hoped to be lover, but now, he wanted nothing more than to help her through this.


	2. Knight In Shining Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here, this is set after Bloodlines (3x18)

Olivia knew something was wrong. The Secretary was always around. Always wanting to see his grandson. It had started unnerving her, but she couldn’t deny The Secretary anything, he was an extremely powerful man with connections everywhere. He could take her son away from her in seconds and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

Her son. She still couldn’t believe it. She’d gone through a full 9 month pregnancy in hours, yet she felt what every new mother felt. She loved her child dearly, she’d do anything to keep him safe, yet the uncertainty of it all was getting to her. She hadn’t named him yet, though, she did have two names in mind. Her mum didn’t leave her side until Olivia practically ordered her to go home and get some rest. 

Charlie stopped by everyday to check on her the (who everyone had started calling Baby Dunham since he was unnamed yet.) Baby Dunham seemed to really dislike Charlie. Kicking and screaming him every time he tried to hold him. Lincoln on the other hand, Baby Dunham loved. He was the only one who could get him to fall asleep. Even Olivia had a hard time trying. 

Lincoln hadn’t left her side since her mother went home. He had a cot pulled in so he could sleep in the room and was always caring for both Olivia and Baby Dunham.   
He bought her food when she was hungry, helped her get out of bed when she wanted to walk around, he never left her side unless Charlie was with her. 

“You know Charlie went on a date with Mona Foster, you know, Bug Girl.”

“Oh, really? See, knew they were a perfect match. Poor girl’s obsessed with him and his worms.” 

“They’re not worms—” Charlie appeared in the door, bouquet of flowers in a vase in one hand and a stuffed toy in the other.

“—they’re arachnids.” Lincoln and Olivia finished for him. 

“Hey, Charlie.” Olivia smiled sweetly at him.

“Hey, Liv. How you doing?” he placed the vase of flowers at the table at the foot of her hospital bed.

“Pretty good, all things considering.”

“I brought the little mini-you a toy. Figured, he’s got to be lonely in his little crib.”

He held a blue and white stuffed bunny rabbit. Charlie walked over to the sleeping child’s crib. The nurse had left it next to Olivia’s bed so the new mother could stay with her baby. The child sensed the presence of something next to him and instinctually reached out, grabbing onto the bunny’s floppy ear. 

“Thank you.” Olivia said softly. 

Charlie came and sat on the edge of her bed near her feet, Lincoln still occupying the chair next to her bed. 

“So how do you feel?”

“Pretty good.” She laughed, “The doctor’s got me on some really good painkillers. I don’t feel a thing now.”

Charlie was about to speak again when a nurse stuck her head in the door.

“Olivia, I’ve got 2 other patients and then I’ll be back to help you feed the lil’ guy.”

“Okay. Thanks Alex.” Olivia called out.

Alex had been her nurse since she was admitted. She was teaching Olivia how to breastfeed properly, since Olivia had no chance to read any books during her pregnancy, she was making up for it now.

“Not something I want to see. I’ll come by tomorrow, Liv.” Charlie stopped to have a look at Baby Dunham. “I’m gonna be his favourite uncle. I can tell.”

“Keep dreaming. That role is mine.” Lincoln rebutted as Charlie left. 

Olivia had had a feeling the two would argue over favourite uncle. The nurse returned just after Charlie left. 

“Okay, ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Olivia started to untie her gown and Lincoln looked away, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“I’m just going to . . ,” stuttering Lincoln pointed towards the wall he was now facing, silently finishing his sentence.

After a few minutes, Lincoln heard the nurse, Alex, “There we go. He’s being a good boy today.”

Lincoln risked a peep and saw Olivia cradling the baby, his head covering her exposed breast. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” And with that Alex left.

Olivia looked up at Lincoln who was watching with hidden curiosity.

“You can come closer. You’re not going to see anything.”

“Damn, and here I was hoping you’d flash me one.” Lincoln said as he sat down. Olivia punched him gently in the arm. 

Lincoln watched as Baby Dunham squirmed against Olivia before settling, suckling hungrily. 

“You make one hell of a kid. He’ll be just like you, I don’t care who his father is, I reckon he’s all you. Stubborn, demanding, beautiful, or in his case handsome and he’ll grow up to be a Fringe Agent just like his mum.”

Olivia didn’t know what overcame her, but she leant towards him kissed him quickly, a peck, on the lips. As she started pulling away, Lincoln followed her, kissing her back. 

When they pulled apart, there was a fiery passion in their gazes. The child between them had stopped drinking and was falling asleep. Olivia had to reluctantly wake the child, pat his back until he burped before letting him go back to sleep. He squirmed, cried a little bit before playing with a lock of Olivia’s hair and eventually falling asleep.

“I think I have a name for him.” She said, merely a whisper, but Lincoln heard it.

“So, do we have here: Freddwin, Sequoya, a Willis . . .” Lincoln smirked at her,

“No. I have a decent name for him.”

“Go on.” Olivia could tell he was laughing behind his calm-looking smile. 

“Well I was thinking I would name him Henry Lincoln Dunham.” She looked at him, the children cradled between their chests. He murmured in his sleep as Lincoln stroked his finger down his soft cheek. 

“Henry helped deliver him and you; you’ve always been there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Liv. You know that.”

“Do you remember what you said to me, in the shop?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him gently. The baby, Henry Lincoln Dunham, hazily opened his eyes and looked up at the two, with a toothless smile.


End file.
